Five Nights at Freddy's: an Animatronic's Revenge
by WindWakerFan
Summary: A FNaF fanfiction. The story follows Michael Schmidt and how he got a job on what would be his worst nightmare. Will he be able to stop Freddy and his evil friends?
1. Chapter 1

_**Five Nights at Freddy's: an Animatronic's Revenge**_

_Chapter 1: The new guard_

* * *

It's nighttime. The security guard Bryan just arrived at the place where he works, a family restaurant called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

Bryan gets out of his van, talking with his boss on the phone.

"Yes boss. Yes, I have brought the planes with me. What? No, I didn't leave them in the car, do you think I'm stupid?"

Bryan's eyes suddenly widen. He indeed left the planes in the car. Without making any noise while opening the van's door so the boss doesn't hear him, he picks up a black briefcase which has secret planes on the inside.

"Yeah… Yeah… Yeah I'm entering right now."

Bryan starts cheerily walking towards the entrance door.

"Yes, I'm almost there. Alright, everything's fine. Sure. Goodbye"

He hangs the phone and picks up the keys. Once the door is open, he carefully enters and gets to his office. This place is very small, with only two emergency steel doors to the left and right, and a desk with papers or carpets and a fan over it. Bryan sighs.

"Okay, here we go" he mutters, as he starts to check the vigilance cameras.

Three hours later, Bryan gets distracted because the fan stops working all of a sudden. Bryan gets up from his seat and starts fingering the fan to see if he could fix it. He then weakly hits the device, mumbling something. With a roll of his eyes, he turns around. The last thing is heard from the restaurant that night is the guard's terrified scream.

* * *

Many police officers arrive at a car sale shop There's many people around there; citizens, reporters, workers, fireguards…

"We've always seen his commercials" a reporter woman starts. "Crazy Clown's prizes are crazy. Now it looks like he's crazy too. We're hoping that someone stops his scandal"

Crazy Clown is a man that sales used cars. He's over a red car's hood with a baseball stick on his hand. He breaks one of the car's headlights with it while laughing with insanity.

Suddenly, an old and rusty police car appears skidding almost like from the nothing and arrives at the crime scene. A man with sunglasses gets off the car and puts a toothpick on the corner of his mouth.

"Michael, get over here" the police boss tells him. Michael walks towards him and crouches behind a car with him.

"We've got a first class lunatic here. With four hostages inside…"

Michael suddenly glares at the inside of the shop, and sees four scared men inside. "I've got a bad feeling about this case…" the boss, Thom, tells Michael, shaking his head. Michael walks next to his car, and stares expectantly at the detonator the crazy man has on his hand.

"Huh. If that clown presses that red button everything will explode…" Michael thinks out loud, but not loud enough for the other officers to hear him. "Well, there's only thing to do here"

Said this, Michael slowly walks towards the clown without being noticed.

"You're mine… You're so mine…" he mutters. What Michael doesn't know is that he's been spotted by his friend, Mark.

"Michael… Michael!" he calls, making the boss see him too. "No! Michael! Get out of there!" Thom shouts, waving his hand. Michael does not reply. Instead, he keeps staring at Crazy Clown. "Get out! Get out!"

"Guys, let's go!" one of the hostages says, opening the door, having in mind that what Michael is about to do could kill them all. He charges towards the clown and tackles him, thing that sends the detonator flying. Michael jumps and grabs it.

"Oh yeah!" he yells reliantly, not having in mind that he accidentally pressed the red button. A repeated 'beep beep' sound is heard. The shop is up to explode.

"Run!" an officer yells. Sure enough, the shop explodes, and the force of the blast sends the officer flying.

* * *

"Woah… Woah…Woah…" one of the workers at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Jerry, says frustrated, seeing a frozen scene of Michael being flown away by the explosion. He and the boss were watching the whole scene. "Hold on… You want to contract _that _guy? To look after the animatronics, are you serious? He just blew up a car sale shop!"

"That's not a problem at all!" the boss, Freddie, says with a wave of his hand. "He might not be a great cop, but he has the potential to be a great night-shift guard. And he hates animals, as far as I know"

"Well, I guess hating animals is something good about this job… right?"

"Yes, it's exactly what we need"

"Fine, but I don't know where you'll find an idiot that wants to be his instructor…"

"Easy thing. I have him next to me" Freddie says with a smile. Jerry grunts.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Your job_

* * *

"Enough!" Thom yells at Michael at the office. "Just enough. Michael, how many times do I have to tell you? You can't just go around unless me or some of the other boys told you so!"

"Thom, I-" Michael starts.

"What now? Really, do we have to bring you to an obedience school with the dogs? Michael, you can't be a real cop if you can't follow the _simplest _orders" Thom says angrily. Michael slightly opens his mouth, like about to say something, but thinks better about it.

"That's it, I can't take you anymore. You're fired"

"What? But I-"

"_Fired_" Thom repeats, pointing at the door.

Without saying any other door and his head hanging, Michael leaves.

* * *

"I'm so stupid" he mutters on his house. He's alone, his wife died years ago and his kids are at school. "I think I'm gonna go for a walk…"

So Michael opens the door and starts walking towards the park, which is actually far away from his house.

During his stroll, he casually comes across the restaurant. The 'night guard is needed' sign on the window near the door takes Michael's attention. He approaches the window to see it.

"Hey there!" a voice calls from behind. Michael immediately turns around. It's Jerry. Jerry is quite tall. His hair is brown and short, and his eyes are a shiny green. "Hey, you're Michael, aren't you?"

"Oh, huh… H- how do you know my name…?"

"Oh yeah, I just saw you on a video"

"People record what I do?"

"Yes, and you just happened to blow up a car sale shop, now didn't you?"

"Yeah… Well, that was an accident…"

"You seem to have a lot of accidents, Michael… Anyways, you want another job, right?"

Michael's eyes suddenly brighten. "Yes, of course!"

Jerry smiles, then flicks his head towards the restaurant's entrance door. "Well, here's one, if you want"

Michael examines the sign again. "Sure, why not?"

"Alright then. I'll get you to my boss"

Jerry conducts Michael through the pizzeria, which almost looks bigger from the inside than from the outside. They arrive at a wooden door, the owner's office. Jerry knocks the door.

"It's me, Jerry"

"Come on in" a voice says from the inside. Jerry gestures Michael to enter. The office is medium-sized, with three big windows at each side of it, a bid metallic desk with lots and lots of papers and a red chair, on which Freddie is sitting. Freddie is a medium-aged man. His hair is shorter than Jerry's and a dull grey. His eyes are blue.

"So you found him?" he asks.

"Sort of. I think he wants the job, right?" Michael nods.

"Well, then you can start today" Freddie says, standing up. Michael's expression turns into a confused gaze.

"W- wait… Today? I don't have to do any interview or paperwork?

"Yes you do, but that's for later. I want to… Well, test your abilities. I've seen you are a cop, you might have some experience"

"I _was_… But, anyways, sure, I'll start today"

"Okay then. First, you'll have to know the place. Jerry, could you please show him the whole restaurant? I have so much work in here"

"Sure thing. Let's go"

Michael and Jerry exit the office and start taking a look to the place.

"Look, this is the dining room" Jerry tells Michael, showing him a big room with various long, wooden tables. Over them there are many party hats.

"Nice" Michael says, nodding. They continue walking around.

"The kitchen" Jerry says, pointing at a closed door. "I know it's closed. Freddie doesn't really want anyone to go there. He has his reasons"

"Alright"

They arrive at the show stage. This place has a pretty childish decoration. But it's not that what gets Michael's attention. Over a small stage, three animal-shaped robots stand there.

"And the most important of… well, everything" Jerry says as he points at the figures.

"Uhm, they look pretty old" Michael points out.

"Sure they are. But despite that, the kids simply love them. Come, I want to show you another one" Jerry says as he starts walking away. Michael looks for some seconds at the robots, then follows Jerry. While he's not watching, though, the bear, Freddy, moves its eye towards Michael. He stops for a moment, getting the feeling of being observed, and turns to the robot. To see it staring at front like it was before.

"Did that thing just-" Michael thinks out loud. He considers the thought of the bear looking at him as a silliness of his imagination with a brief laugh. "Nah…" he says with a wave of his hand and keeps walking. His first error.

They are now in a rather dark place.

"This is the Pirate Cove. Is something like the show stage, just less popular among the kids" Jerry tells Michael. It indeed looks like the show stage, just kinda smaller, darker and with just one robot in there. But this one looks way older and wasted than the other three.

"What happened to this one?" Michael asks, observing carefully the almost trashed fox.

"Oh, that. Well, uh…" Jerry stops for a moment. He thinks of telling Michael about the accident. But if he tells him so, he will discover the animatronics' dark secret, and probably freak out. "It broke. It stopped working" he says nervously. "Well, now I'll show you where you'll work, okay?"

Michael nods and follows Jerry to a small office.

"Here. Look, your job is easy. You just have to sit in here and check these cameras" Jerry handles Michael an electronic tablet. "Just click these buttons and they'll show you the cameras' views. Easy, isn't it? And if something… goes wrong, just click these red buttons to close the doors"

"Okay. But why would anything go wrong?"

"Huh… Because… Maybe someone… enters and… steals… something?"

Michael looks at Jerry in confusion. He's starting to act in a weird way.

"Well, anyways, you start at 12:00 a.m. Don't be late"

"Alright"

Jerry accompanies Michael to the entrance door.

"Are you sure you will do it fine?" Jerry asks.

"Of course! It's just look at the cameras, there's nothing to worry about" Michael replies as he walks towards his house.

"Yeah… Nothing to worry about…" Jerry mutters, then sighs. "Good luck…" he says with a worried look on his face as he enters back to the pizzeria.


End file.
